This invention relates to lamp assemblies, and particularly to a rechargeable lamp assembly. Rechargeable lamps are known, and most generally involve a recharging unit that is wall mounted and then connectable to a power supply. The recharging unit is not portable, and hence it is necessary to have separate recharging units in all locations in which the lamp is to be used, or always return the lamp to a location in which a single recharging unit is located.
The present invention provides a rechargeable lamp assembly that is very versatile. The mounting function for positioning the lamp unit for recharging purposes (including storage purposes) is made versatile so that charging can be done through the mounting unit or separately, not utilizing the mounting unit. To this end the mounting unit includes contacts which mate with similar contacts on the lamp unit. However, the mounting unit is not directly connected to a recharging unit with a permanent connection, but rather is connected by a disconnectable connection to that recharging unit. Thus, the recharging unit is either connected to the mounting unit to recharge the lamp that is mounted thereon, or the recharging unit is directly connected to the lamp to recharge it. This provides great versatility in use since one or more mounting units may be mounted where desired to store the lamp unit and to recharge it. Additionally, a recharging unit may be individually employed, utilizable with any one of the mounting units or with the lamp unit directly.
Circuitry within the lamp unit is adapted for a number of different modes of operation. In particular, recharging of the battery may be done through a battery input, an alternating current input that is rectified, or the latter type of input with a feature which provides for automatic lamp operation to light the bulb in the lamp whenever, in a charging mode, the input power fails for some reason. These options are all accommodated by a single lamp unit circuit, in combination with different recharging units.
The bulb in the lamp unit may be readily disconnectable from the battery, and battery output power terminals may be provided as a result to permit the lamp unit to be used as a battery power outlet source for another load, as desired.
The lamp unit is preferably formed from a housing which is molded from various parts, and in which a storage chamber is provided above the battery within the lamp unit, with a cover closing off the storage chamber and slidable for gaining access to that chamber.
The invention is thus directed to a versatile rechargeable lamp assembly. A presently preferred embodiment of the invention is described as follows.